What Happens in Hogwarts Library
by HP2020
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in the library when things get a little..heated. HBP. One-shot. Don't forget to review, I'd love your feedback. Rating T for Teen.


HP FANFIC- What Happens in Hogwart's Library

It was a breezy winter afternoon, snow falling in beautiful flakes outside. Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor fifth year, was studying for her OWLS with the help of her older (and definitely smarter) friend Hermione Granger. The two were currently in the Hogwarts Library at one of the many tables among stacks of parchment and books.

"Where would you find a bezoar?" Hermione quizzed.

"In the stomach of a goat." Came the swift, confident reply.

"What are the two ingredients in the Draught of Living Death?"

"Asphodel and wormwood."

"How would-" But Hermione never finished her question, being interrupted by a certain 6th year raven haired boy.

"Hello, ladies." Harry said grinning, as he sat on Ginny's side of the table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Harry." the two girls chorused.

Hermione, being well, Hermione reminded Harry that Ginny was busy studying for her OWLS and couldn't be bothered with any distractions.

"…the OWLS are one of the most important tests she'll ever take you know, and it's very important that she does well. If she doesn't then do you know how dire the consequences will be? Honestly-"

"Hermione," Harry hastily cut in. "I'd hate to be rude but you're starting to ramble. Speaking of studying, don't you have an Ancient Runes test coming up?"

Hermione gasped at the reminder, temporarily forgetting about tutoring Ginny. "You're right! Oh, how could I forget? I'll be back." Then, hurriedly packing up her things, she dashed out the library, leaving the couple alone at last.

Ginny gave a huge sigh of relief. "I'm so grateful to have Hermione tutor me, really I am but I don't know how much more I could've took." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, she can be pretty…intense when it comes to schoolwork." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"So, Potter, did you come to help me study?" Ginny smiled coquettishly.

Harry gave an evil grin. "I could think of a few other things I'd rather being doing…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Such as..?" Ginny said, playing along.

"Well, for one thing..." Harry let his sentence linger there, then, slowly, lowered his head to meet Ginny's. Their lips touched and moved in perfect synchrony. At first it was slow, and sweet, but it got deeper and faster, their tongues in an odd wrestling match. Ginny's lungs were burning, but she didn't want to stop for air, not ever. Eventually, they broke apart harshly only for a few seconds to gulp in much needed oxygen. Ginny moved to straddle Harry, thanking her lucky stars that her and Hermione had chosen a secluded corner of the library that day.

This was getting to be too much for poor Harry. The taste of Ginny's mouth, her body pushed up against his… if they kept going he would lose all control. But, as if she wasn't torturing him enough, she started trailing kisses down his jawline and up and down his neck, adding gentle love bites here and there. Harry's obedient hands, resting politely at Ginny's waist, started to gain some Gryffindor courage and slowly began to move downwards, much to the red head's excitement.

"Harry…" she whispered. The sixteen year old wizard groaned.

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend, she could feel how excited he was, and loved that she, Ginny Weasley, could get that reaction out of him. Not anyone else, but _her_.

"Harry? Ginny?" They quickly broke apart when they heard Hermione's shout whisper. The two teens remembered that they were supposed to be studying and that they were, after all in a public library.

Gasping, Ginny started staring at a Potions textbook while Harry discreetly adjusted himself and ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"Hey, Hermione, took you long enough." Ginny teased.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if I should just bring my Ancient Runes book, or if I should bring my half-finished Potions essay too, which really Harry, you should start working on, you and Ron are always procrastinating…" Hermione kept rambling on with her lecture as she got ink, quills, and parchment out her bag, oblivious to the wink that Harry gave a blushing Ginny.


End file.
